Embodiments described herein relate to a method of providing a graphic design on a vehicle body and to the graphic design produced thereby. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to a method which includes printing a graphic design by ink jet printing between a base coat and a clear top coat on a vehicle body such that the graphic design exhibits improved durability.
Currently, graphic designs such as pin stripes, decals, and the like are laboriously applied by hand to the exterior of automotive vehicles after the vehicle has been fully assembled and painted. Such graphics are typically provided in the form of adhesive-backed decals which are applied manually to vehicle surfaces. The decals are then subjected to a thermal curing step such as by using infrared lamps to ensure that they adhere properly to the outer surface of the clear coat paint. However, one drawback of applying the decals to the outer surface of vehicles is that they are not durable over long periods of time as they are exposed to various environmental conditions. Other drawbacks are that manual application of the decals is labor intensive, adding to costs. In addition, the application of decals to the vehicle surface results in surface discontinuities which are undesirable from a visual perspective.
It would be desirable to be able to provide graphic designs beneath the outer clear coat so as to provide protection of the graphics, thus improving durability and visual aesthetics.